1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an electrode assembly for a secondary battery and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery is manufactured by accommodating an electrode assembly in an outer case. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween.
In a high-capacity secondary battery, an electrode assembly may be used that includes a stack of electrode members and separators sandwiched between the electrode members. The electrode assembly may be a jellyroll-type or a zigzag folded-type. In the jellyroll type electrode assembly, however, it is not easy to achieve accurate alignment of electrode members. Further, the zigzag-type electrode assembly may be structurally weak.